Control
by Tinydragon95
Summary: Gifts given are sometimes unwanted and dangerous. they can cause trouble and sometimes death. This what happens when the most powerful wizard is given the gift of obedience Warnings: May contain scenes of Rape, Child Abuse and Violence if You don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

This my first story so please be nice. will try to update once a week i have already posted this on Archive of Our Own under same name and wanted to get it to a wider audience because i love people. I'm a review whore love them. so please review when you can. who love to here from you guys and know what you think :D

Disclaimer: this needs to be done i do not own Merlin (TV) "Sobs uncontrollably" or any characters the BBC does i am not making any profit off this it just for my enjoyment and my readers

Warning: this does contain violence, child abuse and possibly rape so if you don't like don't read. i don't write this to hurt anyone's feeling so please don't take offence i completely understand that this is a horrific crime to commit and would NEVER agree with this act being committed.

Please enjoy this and review my story good or bad i don't care i just want to know what you guys thinks thanks and feed the dragon.

TinyDragonRoar

Control

Chapter 1: The Mistake that Started it All

Everyone is given a gift. Be it beauty. Magic. Even the most useless gifts were sometimes given. Most of these gifts are appreciated, deserved and most importantly helps to protect them. These gifts are given by the most competent of people. The druids, powerful people that grant gifts to the deserving, the cruel and the most ordinary people you might ever meet.

But sometimes, not to be unkind but they screw up. They are small things that mean nothing at the time but overall could lead to a very miserable future. They all happen due to small seemingly insignificant mishaps that happen to seemingly insignificant and unrelated people. People like Jacob Michael, who had fallen off a tree and hit his head whilst playing with his friends; this lead to his replacement for a class. His replacement; Lucinda

Lucinda is an incompetent witch that can't tell a goblin from a Sidhe. She has minimal magical powers and even smaller amounts of common sense. She is completely idiotic and had no reason to be in the upper levels of this particular class. She was only there because of Samantha Harold, who had been kept up late with her boyfriend and after being nagged by Lucinda's mother, allowed Lucinda into the class

The day she was given the ability to give gifts by the druids, was possible the biggest mishap. She failed the class by Samantha but the leader of this particular druid village was short sighted due to old age, didn't see her stepping walking past when he shot the spell for gift giving. It was originally meant for Jacob Michael, top of the class.

Insignificant little mistakes lead to the gift of obedience being given to the most powerful wizard ever to have lived. Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter i'm quite happy with this so far if you guy think i need any changes or have any idea for the story please send me a message. id love to know what you guy think and how you think the story should go :) and don't forget to feed the dragon

TinyDragonRoar

Chapter 2 – His Birth and Her Sadness

"AHHHHHHHHH" a loud scream of pain heard in the dead of night. If you were to follow the sound it would lead you to a scenic cottage's upstairs master bedroom. This bedroom would have been beautiful with the large king-size, four poster bed and its royal blue sheets. The fabulous view from the window across the vast countryside and the huge castle in the distance. Along with the lovely window seat that the woman had spent endless hours, stroking her pregnant stomach, watching the sunset and singing to her unborn child.

"Please make it, stop it hurts." the woman withering on the bed, screamed. Hunith gripped the sheets below her. She was in serious pain and it just wouldn't stop. The pain medication wasn't working.

"Now you know I can't do that. You need to push one more time. Just breathe, love." The midwife, Joanne said calmly. She was a kind motherly woman, who had given birth twice herself and knew of the pain during child birth.

"I can't, you know I can't." she shouted trying to breath her way through the pain. Something didn't feel right. The pain was different now. It felt further up, near her chest. She needed to push through it for her child. She needs to live through the pain. For her son.

Balinor stood in the corner, watching silently. Only his eyes betrayed his true feelings. He needed this child. He needed its power. He hoped his dear wife would be fine. He hoped she would survive should a powerful birth. He did love her but he needed the child. He needed that power. That Control.

"Just one more push, you can do it. You're almost there." Joanne said softly. She could see the pain and wanted to help. Hunith was gasping for breath and clutching the sheets with one hand and the other grasping at her chest. Joe could tell she was in pain but there was nothing that could be done until the baby was born. Anything that they could do, would damage the baby.

Suddenly, with one sharp cry, Hunith pushed. And a baby's cry sounded through the strangely silent room. Hunith was gasped for breath. "ple…ea…sssse," she rasped out, reaching out for her new-born child.

Joanne, seeing the desperation on her face, passed her the baby.

Once the small bundle was placed in her arms she instantly relaxed. She stared down at the beauty she had created. Underneath the folds of the blankets was pale skin that simply glowed, hair as dark as the night sky that shinned in the moonlight, soft cheeks and a sharp chin. The best part was the eyes. Slowly they opened revealing shinny sea-blue orbs, which looked at her so curiously. Instantly she loved him just like the great bird that flew by her window.

"My beautiful baby boy. My beautiful Merlin."

Then, she was gasping, she couldn't breathe. Something was wrong.

Joanna rushed towards the bed and checked Hunith's pulse. It was disappearing and she was dying. "I need to have an insulin injection, I'll be right back, just let me…"

"No, I'm dying, there's nothing you can do. Just stop." Hunith said.

"No, I can save you, just wait," Joanne said.

"Just want to look at my baby before I die." Hunith stared down at the life in her hands. She couldn't believe she was dying. She wouldn't get to see her baby grow up to be man. His life. She would miss his first steps, his first birthday, his first word, his first day of school, his first love, his first job, his first everything. She would miss it all. And then she cried for him.

"I love you, Merlin. Your my baby and always will be. You will grow up, find love and have everything you want, because that what you deserve. If anyone tries to hurt you or make you do something you don't want to. Just look inside yourself, because what inside you is stronger than any spell."

"I love you, baby boy." And with her last breathe, she died.

The baby started to cry. And then Balinor went into action. She strode forward and took the crying baby from her dead wives arms. He looked down at the baby in his arms. I was true. He was beautiful and all hat power, it was just ready to be released. And controlled. He would be the one to do it. His son needed control, guidance and discipline to stop that power from being used in correctly. To stop it getting out of control.

Joanne walked towards the bed and glanced at the father. She could believe how heartless a husband could be. His wife just died and there was no mourning, no tears, no nothing. Just stoic calm. She was disgusted and in dismay about the woman she couldn't save. Joe started to clean up; she called the hospital about the new born and dead mother. A car was on its way to take the body to a funeral home. She started to take care of the body so she didn't notice Balinor slowly walk away.

He wandered through the halls carrying the small crying bundle, trying to get the baby to stop wriggling. Once he reached the end of the hall. He open the door, there was an empty room that had plain cream walls with baby blue stripes around the edges of the walls. A beautiful painting lead from one corner to the other around the bottom of the room. Of blue and silver swirls, stars that sparkled and dark silver unicorns that a running through fields of bright green grass with a night sky. It matched his wife and new born son perfectly.

He can remember when his wife has painted it. I had been a beautiful sunny day and the sun had been streaming through the small window on the opposite wall. It had lit up her hair perfectly. It had shone with the different shade of brown and gold. Like a mass of light. She truly was beautiful. But damaged and broken by a life of cruelty and pain. The light still shone through.

He truly loved his wife, and wanted her back. He had his son and the power, but his life was now missing something. He would find it again. He knew it, but he still wanted her back. Her soft skin, beautiful voice, which made fantastic sounds. Not to mention that body. The thing he could do to it.

Merlin continued to cry. He knew something was wrong but didn't understand. He just wanted his mother again. She was kind and nice. He could tell even being a young as he was. This man was mean and loud. He was going to hurt him

"QUIET!" shocked into silence, Merlin looked hurt and upset.

A lone tear rolled down Balinor's cheek. His wife was dead.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gift

Chapter 3: The Gift

Balinor was angry. Again.

It was like that quite often nowadays. Always angry. Always hurting. Grieve covered with anger and hostility.

"Alice! Bring the boy down here NOW!" he was getting impatient. Merlin was supposed to be dropped off for daily session at this time every day. And she was late for it. He couldn't understand it, Alice knew the time, every room had a clock, and it didn't make sense.

Alice was a kind woman, whose husband Gaius was taken many years ago to work as a physician in a far off kingdom and had left his wife penniless. So she had taken a job with a local family to help support the wife through her pregnancy.

Sadly that woman had died, leaving a beautiful baby boy behind with a horrid father. She had always wanted a child and this was her chance to care for one and see it grow. He needed protection from the father and she was in perfect position to do it.

She was currently sat in the child nursery, with the great painting. She saw the mother paint it. It was fabulous. Just like her son. He was fast asleep in his crib, looking like an angel, with his pale skin and ebony hair, so dark in contrast with his skin, and hidden behind his eye lids she know was the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. He was so small, even for a 6 month old baby. But, he was perfect, and everyone knew it.

Even those that shouldn't. The boy's father was a cruel man and you could see the evil gleam in his eye when he looked at this child. He had plans and that could be good for anyone, especially the child.

"Alice! Bring the boy down here NOW!" was heard from said man's study. God. She hated these session on the young child. He always came back different somehow. Normally he was a happy boy, always smiling and laughing. He was active and full of mischief. But these sessions with his so called father make him withdrawn and sullen.

It was changed the lovely child, who was so impressionable, could be ruined by this man. Every time this moment came around she stalled, told his father he was sleeping because he was not sleeping well, he was taking a bottle-feed because he was a little underweight. If there was one thing that Balinor cared about it was the health of his child, if not the welfare and love of Merlin.

"HURRY THE HELL UP WOMAN!" Oh. He really was angry today. Maybe stalling today wasn't such a good idea, thought Alice as she picked up the child slowly from the crib and walk towards the man's study with a sense of dread hanging in the air.

She stood outside the door to his study for a few seconds, took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

"Sir, here is your son, I'm sorry about the-" she said timidly peeking round the door.

"I don't care. You should have been here sooner and you know it. How difficult is it to remember to bring my son here on time. You do it every day, how could you continuous be late. You're IMPOSSIBLE." Balinor shouted and ranted as Alice stood their almost in tears, her feelings hurt.

"Maybe, you're just not right for this job anymore-"

"No, No, sir I'm so sorry. I just want to do my best by Merlin, he needs it. I am really sorry" Alice pleaded with her employer desperate not to lose this job and the chance to protect Merlin.

"You're right. He does need care, and I'm the one who should do it. His father." He held out his arms, wanting to take his son.

Hesitating, Alice thought about fighting it, running with the child, but quickly realises that it was impossible. So slowly, a little uncertain, she handed her precious bundle over to this monster of a man.

As Balinor was handed his son, he gained that gleam to his eye as he stared down at this bundle in his arms, still sleeping quietly. This was his way out. His way to destiny.

"You may go." Balinor stated calmly still looking at Merlin, not even looking in Alice's direction.

Alice, stunned into silence, slowly walked towards the door thinking, her job was lost.

"You can return in to an hour, and don't forget tomorrow or I really might fire you." Balinor stated quietly as she slowly walked out the room, shutting the door silently. She felt as if it was the last moment of the child she knew and had grown to love.

Balinor finally alone with his son, continued to stare down at his sleeping baby in silence. Until he awoke, crying loud as a banshee. Just like the day he was born, he just couldn't shut up.

"Every time I hold you, you cry. Why do you cry? I'm your father. You should love me. WHY?" He said gradually getting angrier and angrier, really getting worked up. He couldn't help it. He was his father and Merlin was his son.

"You need help I can see" suddenly a different voice appeared. Balinor spun around and in the corner of the room, perched so relaxed on his desk was some-kind of creature.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he demanded dangerously.

"Here to help, can't you tell," she said with a smile. Her voice light but held an inner meaning.

"How? I don't understand," Balinor stated confused and bewildered.

"How can you? I haven't explained yet silly. I'm here to give the gift."

Shocked, Balinor slowly closed his mouth. "I don't understand I thought he had already received his gift, the destiny."

"His destiny is not a gift, if anything it's a burden. But no matter destiny is not my job. This is" and the instantly a blast of light appeared from her body slowly moving towards Merlin, till it was hovering above the child. Gradually, it sunk into Merlin, lighting up his body with a brilliant glow that sparkled a shower of gold around the boy.

As the light dimmed and dissipated, the woman floated towards Balinor and the still slightly glowing child.

"What a gift I have given your son. One you to will soon learn to think of a gift too." This woman spoke in a quiet and light voice, which somehow held a darker, more malicious tone.

As quickly as she appeared, she vanished without a trace. No sooner as she left, Alice came dashing into the room, her eyes scanning the room looking for danger. She calmed herself knowing that Merlin had not been harmed, telling Balinor that it had been an hour and it was time for Merlin's feed.

"Leave." Balinor said in a dark tone.

"But sir-" Alice insisted.

"I said LEAVE!"

Alice quickly dashed out the room without a word, understanding his tone.

Merlin, hearing the commotion and Alice's voice started to cry as Alice left. He wanted his new mother back and her loving touch. His father's touch was dark and cold and he did. Not. Like. It.

"You stupid child. I said be quiet."

Immediately Merlin stopped. He couldn't seem to make a sound. He couldn't even whimper his distress. What was happening?

Balinor gaped at his son. He couldn't believe it his son was actually listening to him. He couldn't believe it. Not five minutes ago he just wouldn't-

A smirk slowly slid onto Balinor's face. It couldn't be. It was not possible.

"Burp"

A small sound escaped the child. it sounded just like a burp.

"Cry"

Huge tears suddenly started to roll down his son's cheeks, as the most horrendous noise escaped the small child's body. He was balling with tears.

"Stop"

And just as quickly as it started the tear dried and the noise were no longer made. This was the perfect gift, he would always treasure it. Now Balinor had control, a perfect son.

The real work could now begin as he could further train his son without the hassle of worrying about him not doing as he was told. His son would do exactly what he said when he said it. And he would not be question. It really was a fabulous gift.

He could feel the control he held over this infant, the power that he now controlled. It was indescribable. He knew no one but his trusted few could know about this control, this power. His son would not be used against him, he would keep him safe. Keep him under control.

It was needed, necessary, all that power, in the hands of an infant. It could not be allowed. It was the best way to protect his son and himself. The best way was this gift, not only to his son but to him as well.

In the shadows, just behind the house, was a cloaked figure. She started to giggle manically. This was perfectly planned. The father would place all measures to ensure control over his son.

Popping out from behind her was the fae-like creature that had given Merlin's gift.

"Have a done well, Master?"

"Yes, pet you did perfectly."

There was no one to stop her and she could collect her prize.

This boy, as powerful as he may be, would always be under the control of others.

Merlin would always be obedient, forever.


End file.
